Buy My Body, Earn My Heart
by MandyJai13
Summary: Brittany is captured and sold as a sex slave to the wealthy and powerful Santana Lopez. All Santana wants is a sexy pet but Brittany ends up being so much more than that. Santana might've purchased Brittany's body but can she earn her heart? Rated M for heavy smut, graphic sex, multiple kinks, Mistress/Slave relationship
1. Meeting Mistress

**Meeting Mistress  
Chapter 1**

Brittany lies on the cot in the corner of the dingy cell, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. As far as she can tell she's been in this awful place for three days, three days since she was ripped from her home, three days since her town and her home were destroyed.

Curling her knees tightly to her chest she sniffles, bringing the hem of her dirty tank top up to wipe her eyes. All she feels is despair, she is alone and scared, she has no idea what's going to happen to her, and worst of all her family is dead.

Sobs rip through her chest as that night flashes in her mind.

_It was a cool July evening and Brittany was cooking dinner for her family. She was 17, the middle child, and the center of their family. When it was finished they all sat together and enjoyed their meal, her mother Susan, her father Brett, her older brothers, Benjamin and Beau and her baby sister Beth, who was only 4 years old._

_They talked and laughed, each sharing their experiences of the day. Suddenly a strange noise whistled through the sky and they froze. By the time they realized what was happening it was too late. The force of the bomb that was dropped on their town, blasted the house apart. Rubble, debris and ash littered the sky. Brittany was knocked across the room and felt the whole world go black._

The war started when a group of terrorists from Germany attacked Venezuela. The country quickly retaliated and invaded Germany and its surrounding countries. Many towns in Belgium, France and Brittany's home, the Netherlands, were bombed, pillaged and set ablaze. It was the start of what changed her life forever.

More sobs rack through her body as the memory pulls her back in.

_When she woke up her entire house was destroyed, her family gone and two men were standing over her, forcing her to her feet. They drug her kicking and screaming until they threw her in the back of a car with several other frightened girls. Before the men could slam the door she screamed._

"_Wait! WAIT!" The men hesitated, "What happened to my family! Where are they?!" She cried out hysterically. _

_The taller man smirked, "If there was anyone else in the house sweet cheeks, they're dead now." He laughed coldly and slammed the door. _

Brittany tries to calm herself down but it doesn't work. The pain consumes her as she lays there alone, wondering what horrors will await her. Sobs shake her body until sleep finally consumes her.

Hours later the blonde wakes with a start when she hears footsteps outside of her cell, she peaks out just as a heavily armed guard opens the door.

"She was captured after the bombings in the Netherlands, as far as we know all of her family is dead. We think she's about 16, a virgin. I have no idea what her name is, she won't speak, we aren't even sure if she speaks English or Dutch."

Brittany shivers at the man's words, recalling how she was strapped down and examined before they threw her into the cell. She felt like a disgusting whore when the man pulled apart her legs and ripped off her panties. She thought she was going to be raped, but instead he just pushed a finger into her, felt around and retracted it.

"She's a virgin." Brittany had heard the man say. _Why does it matter? _She'd thought to herself, terrified about what was going to happen to her.

After the man had inspected her he'd let her put some shorts on. After that they tossed her into this cell.

But now there was a guard outside, talking to someone about her, she couldn't help the silent tears from falling. As Brittany listens she finally understands.

She's been taken as a prisoner of war, and now she's going to be sold as a sex slave to whatever man has enough money to purchase her. In that moment she wishs she was with her family, wishs that the bomb had taken her life too, because that would be better than this.

"What size is she?" Brittany hears another deep voice ask.

"5'8", 32B, 115lbs." The guard replies.

Brittany huddles tighter in the corner, afraid to show her face.

"I don't want her. She's too thin; I like my pets to be curvy." She breaths a sigh of relief as the guard locks her cell and moves farther down the corridor.

Two more days pass, but no one else comes to her cell, except the thin redheaded lady who brings her a piece of bread and some water each day.

She sits there praying for someone to rescue her, to take her away from this nightmare, but she knows that won't happen. She's going to be bought, tortured and raped, that's her fate and there was nothing she can do about it.

On the third day she hears the guard's voice again, telling another buyer her stats. She trembles and buries her head into her knees, hiding her face.

"May I take a closer look at her?" A soft feminine voice asks. Brittany perks up a little, realizing that it's a woman's voice. She knows her fate is inevitable, but if a woman buys her perhaps she can survive the torture.

Although she's never told anyone, not even her family, Brittany knows she's gay. She's known since she was five years old and couldn't stop staring at all the pretty girls on the school playground.

Realizing that this may be the best she can hope for she sits up a little, wipes her eyes and combs her fingers through her tangled blonde hair.

"Of course Ms. Lopez, whatever you wish." She hears fear in the man's voice and for a split second she panicks, wondering if this woman is some sort of monster.

"Thank you, now if I may, I'd like a minute or two alone with her, to get a better look."

"Of course Ms. Lopez." She hears him awkwardly stumble down the corridor, his weapons clinking together.

Lithe footsteps pad on the cell floor and then she feels someone kneel in front of her. Inhaling a deep breath she looks up at the woman.

Instantly Brittany's heart stops. The young woman is exquisitely beautiful, exotic and soft with perfect caramel colored skin. Her raven hair falls in loose curls around her shoulders and down to her waist. Her shoulders and neck are slender and delicate, her full lips exuding feminine beauty. Dark brown eyes the color of chocolate stare down at her. They aren't mean or degrading but they are fierce and intense, looking into them makes Brittany's heart jump.

The woman reaches out her hand but Brittany flinchs and moves away quickly letting her head drop. She can feel intense eyes boring into her. Several seconds later the woman reaches out to touch her again, slower this time and the blonde freezes, trying not to show how afraid she is. The caramel skinned woman grabs under her chin and pulls her head up.

Their eyes search each other for a few long moments before the woman stands and walks towards the door. Brittany feels her heart sink. She'd let herself hope for too much, hoping this beautiful woman would buy her because that was at least better than a sweaty, nasty, perverted old man.

"Guard, I'd like to purchase this one. Do not clean her up, just give me the papers and tell me the amount. I will personally escort her out."

Brittany's heart flips.

It takes several long minutes until the beautiful woman returns holding what looks to be a blanket. She strides over to where Brittany still sits, unmoving.

"I am Santana Lopez, you are to address me as Mistress, or Mistress Santana unless I tell you otherwise. Nod if you understand."

Brittany nods.

"You are mine now, you belong to me and only me. Is that clear?"

She nods again.

"Perfect. We will discuss everything further soon, but for now, stand girl, it is time to leave."

Brittany stands shakily, bracing herself on the wall. She keeps her eyes downcast and takes a breath trying to get her balance.

Santana steps in the wraps the blanket around her shoulders before binding the blonde's wrists together. She tugs on the rope and leads Brittany from the cell and out to a large black limo.

The door is opened for them and Santana quickly pushs Brittany inside before taking her seat as well.

The driver gets back into the front before asking, "Where to Ms. Lopez."

"Home please, Blaine."

The man in the front nods before the glass slides up, separating him from the girls.

Santana turns her eyes to Brittany and scans her up and down. She's dirty, her hair tangled and eyes still rimmed red, however Santana can't help but admire how beautiful the girl is. She stares for a long while before remembering that she needs to set the rules down and answer any questions.

"What is your name girl?" She asks in an authoritative tone.

The blonde looks up and meets questioning brown eyes and swallows hard. She is terrified, she wants to scream, to run away but something in those fierce eyes makes her think twice.

"Brrrittanny." She shutters out.

Santana gives her a confused look, like she didn't understand.

"My name is Brittany, Mistress."

The Latina raises her eyebrow, impressed by the girl's submission. She's never had a pet before, but she's seen her father bring home dozens, they always screamed and fought, always disobeyed and tried to escape, she can't help but smile that her pet is so well behaved.

"Brittany. It's perfect." Santana mumbles to herself before addressing the blonde.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"17 Mistress, I will be 18 in December."

Santana smiles, this girl was only a few years younger than her, exactly what she was looking for.

"Brittany, as I mentioned before I have just purchased you, you belong to me and that means you must do as I say, no matter what it is. Understand?"

The blonde girl nods but she can't stop the look of terror on her face or the single tear that falls.

"I am your Mistress, and you are my pet, my kitten. I will do with you as I please, but don't worry, you will enjoy it." Brittany swallows hard at her Mistress's words, wondering if she'll hurt her, or torture her or if she's going to be treated like a disgusting slut or an animal. More tears.

"As my pet you will have a home with me, I will protect and take care of you. You are my kitten, and if you please me, in one year's time I will give you your freedom. At that time you will have two choices, you can leave and return to your home country or you can stay with me and I will care for you. Your obedience will be rewarded, however, understand that if you disobey me you will be punished. "

Brittany nods in understanding, waiting for Santana to continue.

"As my pet you will stay by my side at all times, unless I tell you otherwise. You may speak when spoken to or ask for permission to speak. Once we arrive at the mansion and I clean you up I will give you a collar. You are to wear it always. If I ever ask you to do something that is excessively painful for you, you are allowed to tell me in an appropriate manner. You are my kitten and I do not wish for you to be in pain. Also, I will give you a wardrobe which you may choose from when we are outside our bedroom. However if we are in our bedroom you will be expected to wear an outfit of my choosing, and it will be revealing. Your beautiful body is mine after all; I would like to admire it. One last thing kitten, you are mine. No one else is allowed to touch or see what belongs to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes Mistress Santana." Brittany nods.

"Do you have any questions my pet?"

Brittany brings her tied hands up to hide her face, wiping a few tears away as she processes everything her mistress has said.

She feels a pair of soft hands lift her head up.

"Do not cry kitten. So long as you obey your life will be good. You are mine, and I will take care of you. Okay?"

Brittany nods and meets those fierce eyes again. She can't stop the pout that crosses her lips.

Santana is a strong powerful woman, some would say she's hard, a fighter, the daughter of Carlos Lopez, Attorney General of Venezuela, owner and president of Lopez Industries. However seeing those pink lips pout made her icy heart melt.

Without realizing it she opens her arms to her new kitten. Instantly Brittany climbs over into her lap and snuggles into her shoulder.

Santana holds her tightly and starts to rub her back.

In that moment Brittany understands how lucky she is. Sure she was captured, and forced into those nasty cells. Sure she was sold as a sex slave, but for Brittany, having Santana purchase her was her lucky break. If she was forced to be a sex slave, at least she had a beautiful and caring Mistress. She'd even have her freedom if she behaved. This thought almost made her sad though, _it's not like I have anything to go back to _she thinks sadly.

She feels warm hands run under her shirt and caress her bare back. Wanting to please her Mistress she begins to purr contentedly.

Santana's eyes widen comically when she hears Brittany purring in her lap. A huge smile crosses her face. Brittany was purring, literally purring, just like a kitten. Her kitten.

They stay like that for most of the ride, it's only when the driver announces that they would be arriving in five minutes did the blonde finally speak.

"Permission to speak Mistress Santana?" Brittany asks from her place in Santana's lap.

Santana pauses for a few seconds before answering, "Granted. Speak kitten."

"Thank you." Santana thinks she's been struck with lightening. She'd pondered several things the girl might say but never imagined that would be one of them.

"Thank you for buying me, for saving me Mistress. I was so afraid, so alone. Thank you for letting me be your kitten. I will be a perfect kitten."

Santana smiles again, in shock at how quickly this beautiful girl submitted to her, how easily she fell into the role. She'd definitely picked the right girl.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to review, follow and favorite! I will try to update at least once a week. Until next time! I would also like to know if you would like this to be a G!P story or not. Please cast your vote in the reviews OR on my profile. Thanks!**


	2. Only Yours

**WOW! Thanks for all of your support! All the reviews inspired me to get this chapter done quickly and I hope everyone will like it.**

**I have also tallied the votes to determine what type of story this will be. I had 14 votes for G!P and 28 votes for no G!P. So as you can see this will NOT be a G!P story, however I will definiately include some strap-on action.**

**I own nothing but the story line.  
Characters belong to Fox & Ryan Murphy.  
****Cover Image by *Unknown* (If you know the artist of this graphic please let me know and I will give him/her credit.)**

* * *

**Only Yours  
Chapter 2**

Three hours later the limo pulls up in front of the Lopez mansion. Santana looks down at the sleeping blonde in her lap and can't help but smile. _Damn this girl is sexy, not to mention beautiful_, Santana thinks as she gently shakes the girl awake.

"We're home now my pet. Let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Brittany just looks up at her with sleepy eyes and an adorable pout before burying her head back into her Mistress' chest.

"Kitten…" Santana says in a warning tone.

Before Brittany can answer, the driver, Blaine, speaks up.

"Would you like me to help her inside Ms. Lopez?" He asks carefully, aware of the Latina's temper.

"No. Go inside and fetch Kurt, then go and tell my father I have returned with my kitten." She tells him dismissively.

As he opens the driver's door to exit she adds one last thing.

"Oh, and Blaine, tell the others not to bother me for the rest of the evening, attend to my father and if he doesn't need anything you may all have the night off."

"Yes Ms. Lopez."

She waves him away before turning her attention back to Brittany.

"Let's go my pet."

Brittany's looks at her sheepishly, "Of course Mistress."

Together they climb out of the car and Santana leads the blonde beauty inside by the rope around her wrists.

Brittany stares wide-eyed around the large house, admiring everything from the grand columns to the rich tones of the bricks to the multi-colored flowers adoring every inch of space around the house.

"Permission to speak Mistress?"

Santana looks back at her and nods.

"Your house is beautiful. I can't believe you live here."

The smaller girl chuckles at the child-like wonder in the other girls' voice.

"It is lovely, isn't it? And as long as you keep being a good girl, this can be your home too."

The blonde's lips curl in a tiny smile. Despite knowing that she is now property she can't make herself hate this beautiful Latin beauty, or this gorgeous mansion.

When they make it to the front door a slender man with caramel hair and feminine features greets them.

"Hello Ms. Lopez. I trust you had a nice trip?"

Santana nods once.

"And this must be our newest addition? She's filthy Santana! But we can have her cleaned up in no time. I can already tell that she's a beauty under the…"

"Kurt!" Santana cuts him off in a stern voice.

"I am aware that she needs cleaned up AND that she is beautiful! But I will attend to her myself. Now fill me in on what I missed today." She tells him hurriedly without ever taking her eyes off of the blonde who is still admiring the inside of the house.

"Master has been in his suite all day talking with several clients about the upcoming election. Mr. Chang called and invited you to their family ball a week from this Saturday. Rachel and Quinn were given the afternoon off by your father and Sam..."

Santana holds her hand up to him before rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Kurt, but I think that will be all, you know how I feel about him."

Kurt nods before glancing over at the blonde expectantly.

"Kitten, I would like you to introduce yourself to Kurt. He is my personal assistant, and therefore he is here to help with whatever you may need."

The blonde looks up at him and gives a shy smile.

"I'm Brittany, I'm 17 and I'm Santana's kitten." She says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Kurt smiles at her before turning back to the Latina.

"She is excellent! And already so well behaved. Master's pets have never been this obedient!"

"That's because I have excellent taste in women Kurt." She gives him a pointed look before adding "We will be retiring for the evening. I would like you to have the fish-lipped _thing_ make us dinner and bring it to my room. After that you may have the rest of the evening off."

"Of course."

With that Kurt heads towards the kitchen and Santana leads her blonde pet up the stairs toward her wing of the mansion.

Both stay silent as they walk through the house, Brittany taking in everything and Santana humming contentedly.

As they near the end of the hall the taller girl gasps. Huge red double doors stand in middle of the wall, adorned with black designs and silver handles.

Santana smirks and pushes them open to reveal a large, elegant room. Brittan y can't help when her jaw drops open.

The room is the size of her old house. A king-sized red canopy bed sits in the middle of the far wall, black oak desks, end tables and dressers perch neatly around the room, each covered in elegant décor. Candles hang in simple glass jars around the room, washing the room in a warm light.

Several large pictures hang on the walls. One of a small smiling girl, who was no more than five. Brittany knew instantly that it was her new Mistress, even as a child she was beautiful. In the photo she was holding the hand of a tall, muscular and extremely handsome man. It looked like they were laughing as they walked along a beach.

The next picture was of a little older Santana with her arm slung around a tall Asian kid. Another showed Santana exactly as she looked now. Slender, feminine and sexy. She stood next to an older woman, her grandmother maybe, and the same man from the other photo, although he looked several years older.

As the blonde studies the portraits, Santana studies her. It goes on like this for several minutes before the smaller girl turns.

"Follow me my pet, let's get you cleaned up."

Brittany nods and follows without hesitation. Santana glides straight towards the massive white marble bathtub and turns the knobs. As she pours various soaps and bubbles into the water Brittany takes in the large glass shower, porcelain sinks and simple black and white décor.

Before the blonde can admire the rest of the room Santana grabs her wrists.

"I am going to take these off. I'm confident you will behave. Don't disappointment me."

With that she removes the ropes from the other girl. Neither moves, they stand perfectly still, appraising each other, blonde eyes meeting brown.

Santana can't quite pinpoint what she sees in those crystal orbs, curiosity, fear, wonder and just a hint of something else.

She breaks their staring match and steps in closer, slowly bringing her hands up to the hem of the blonde's shirt.

"I'm going to take this off my pet." Without hesitation she tugs the shirt up over the girl's head. Instantly Brittany covers her naked chest and stumbles back, panic evident in her eyes.

"Kitten." Santana warns in a scolding voice. "Get over here!"

Brittany stands frozen, still trembling, staring at Santana with wide eyes.

"Kitten, now. I will not be disobeyed!" Her voice comes out sharp and angry.

A tear slides down the blonde's cheek but she steps in closer. As she does so Santana brings a hand up to her cheek. Brittany instantly flinches, afraid of being struck.

Santana gasps and looks at her stunned, realizing what the blonde thought she was doing. Her heart sinks a little.

Carefully she moves her hand again, gently wiping her tears of pale cheeks.

"It's okay Brittany. I'm not going to hurt you, and please don't be shy. You have a beautiful body and I can't wait to see all of you, but for now, this is about getting you bathed okay?"

Timidly Brittany lifts her head, "Okay Mistress."

With that she drops her hands to her sides and exposes her breasts to the darker skinned girl.

Santana can't help but stare. Breasts have always been a weakness for her, and Brittany's were perfect. Round and perky, a creamy pale with erect pink nipples. She swallows hard.

The blonde flinches a little under the other girls' gaze but doesn't move.

"You are beautiful my kitten."

Brittany smiles a little and feels her nerves start to subside. Without being asked she steps in closer, waiting for her Mistress to remove her shorts and panties.

She does so smoothly, admiring the girl's silky skin but trying not to linger and make her pet uncomfortable.

"Give me your hand, I'll help you get in." Instantly Brittany grips a tanned hand and lets herself be led to the large bathtub.

Carefully she steps in and lowers her body into the water. She can't help the loud sigh that escapes her lips. Instantly she tenses and covers her mouth, remembering her Mistress's rules.

"Shhh it's okay Kitten. You will not be punished. This is about you learning to be comfortable with me and ridding your body of that awful slave shop okay?"

Brittany meets dark eyes again and sees the truth in them. "Thank you Mistress."

With that Santana smiles, grabs a soft washcloth and washes her new Kitten.

* * *

When Brittany is cleaned off, Santana drains the bathtub and helps the girl out before she starts drying her off sensually.

Santana is hot, like extremely hot. Being this close to her very beautiful, very naked pet has her dripping wet. She swallows hard as her eyes follow the water droplets along creamy breasts and down toned abs. Before she can stop herself she leans down and licks a drop above the girl's belly button.

Instantly Brittany's body tightens, but she doesn't move back. Her legs start to tremble and her palms begin to sweat because no one has ever looked at her like this, never seen her completely exposed, and she's certainly never had anyone caress her skin with their tongue.

Santana senses her apprehension and stands up, looking into the other girl's eyes. She can see her apprehension and her fear, but that just makes her hungrier. Her eyes rake over her kitten's body again before she speaks.

"Kitten, I would like you to speak. Tell me your thoughts."

Brittany nods before answering.

"I'm afraid." She whispers, still fearful that her new Mistress with snap and punish her, or worse, rape her.

"I will not hurt you. Just tell me what's going on in your head my pet." Santana reassures her.

"Mistress, may I have some clothes first? Please?" Her eyes drop down and she feels herself start to tremble again.

Without answering Santana grabs a white robe and wraps it around her pet.

"Better?"

"Yes Mistress. Thank you."

Santana nods, trying to keep herself under control while she waits for her pet to speak. Her body is still humming, arousal dripping down her thighs, she just wants to bury her face between pale thighs and make her kitten purr, but even she isn't cruel enough to take this girl when she's so afraid.

"Mistress I've never…umm, I've never been touched there, she motions towards her center and breasts, before, and I'm afraid…" Brittany says in a hushed voice with her eyes trained on her feet.

Santana goes to speak but the blonde continues.

"I want to please you Mistress, I want to be a good kitten, the best kitten, but I've never done any of this. I…"

Before the blonde can finish she feels arms around her waist pulling her in. She doesn't understand what's happening until Santana's lips brush against her own. She freezes, unsure of what to do.

For a brief moment the Latina pulls away, "Kiss me my pet."

With that she returns her plump lips to pale ones. It takes Brittany a minute to respond but tentatively she moves her lips against Santana's.

She's never kissed anyone before, not like this anyways. The blonde feels her body heating up, responding to her new Mistress, she feels a strange tingling sensation in her lower stomach and whimpers.

Hearing Brittany's whimper spurs Santana on. Quickly she swipes her tongue along her kitten's bottom lip demanding entrance. It takes the other girl several seconds to understand what is being requested of her but when she finally opens her mouth she feels like she is in heaven.

Her Mistress is playing with her tongue, sucking on it, using her own to roam Brittany's mouth. Another whimper escapes and Santana moans loudly in response.

They kiss for several long minutes before breaking apart panting, each girl taking a small step backwards.

"Mistress… that was… Wow." Brittany looks up at the Latina through her lashes and it sparks understanding in Santana for the first time. A huge grin spreads across her lips as she realizes that this is the first time Brittany has ever been kissed.

Santana feels something primal erupt inside of her, it howls in triumph. Brittany is hers, all hers, no one else has ever touched her and no one else ever will. She feels contentment and possessiveness wash through her.

"Now how do you feel kitten?" Santana asks with a smirk.

Something flashes across Brittany's face and it makes the smaller girl swallow hard. For the first time in her life she finds herself feeing intimidated as she stares into those eyes sparkling with mischief.

Brittany steps in closer, wraps her arms around her Mistress and tucks her head in the crook of her neck. Soft purrs fill the Latina's ear and it sets her insides on fire. Her kitten must sense this and moves up to whisper in her ear.

"It feels so new Mistress; I've never felt myself get wet before… Kitten likes." She hisses out in a low voice before continuing her soft purr.

Santana freezes for a second before deciding that two can play this game.

"You like that my pet? I know I do. I can't wait to bury my face in your hot little pussy and claim you as mine completely…"

Brittany gasps out at the naughty words. Santana just chuckles.

"Not tonight my pet. But soon. Let's go into the bedroom, I have something for you."

Wordlessly she turns and leaves the room, Brittany following quickly behind.

When they make their way to the bed Santana commands Brittany to kneel on the mattress. The blonde obeys instantly, this makes Santana's dominate side hum contentedly.

While Brittany sits there Santana moves over to a small wardrobe and pulls out a few items before returning to the bed.

"Kitten please remove your robe."

The blonde looks at her with a confused expression but does as she's told.

Santana licks her lips when she sees those perky breasts again,_ god I can't wait to devour this girl_, she thinks excitedly.

"Tonight I would like you to wear this." Brittany reaches out and takes the thin piece of purple silk. Holding it up she sees that it is a piece of lingerie, a small babydoll nightgown with thin straps and black lace around the hem.

She quickly pulls it over her head, liking her Mistress's choice of clothing. When the cool fabric brushes her hardened nipples she whimpers.

Her eyes meet her Mistress's and can see the lust in then, it sends something through her body, something like pride.

"You look beautiful my pet. Now I have some other things I'd like you to wear. One of them can wait until tomorrow when you are rested though okay? You will know which when I show you."

Brittany nods.

Santana smiles and holds out an object, a headband with a pair of black furry ears studded with white diamonds.

"Your ears my kitten. These you do not have to wear at all times, only when I request it. But I would like you to put them on now."

Brittany nods and smiles, liking the look of the cute little cat ears. She places them in her hair and tilts her head to the side, it's adorable and Santana can't help but smile.

The Latina then hands the blonde something that resembles a black cat tail. It's soft and sleek fur, but her eyebrows raise when she notices the strange black object on the end.

"Permission to speak?"

"Granted, you are allowed to ask any and all questions now without having to ask."

Brittany nods and runs her thumb along the plastic.

"What is this Mistress? I've never seen one before."

Santana chuckles before answering. "This will be your new tail and that piece is how it will stay in place. Now you won't have to wear it all of the time, but when you do it will please me greatly."

The blonde nods but still looks at it curiously.

Without saying anything Santana moves in closer and snakes her arms around the girl. Slowly she slides a finger under the blonde's nightgown across her prefect ass and in between her cheeks.

Brittany stops breathing for a second when she feels her Mistress touch her puckered rosebud.

"That part," she nods to the plastic, "Will go right here my kitten, and I cannot wait to see it. Thinking about it makes my pussy drip."

Shivers run down the blonde's spine as she takes in the words, fear spreads through her, but there is also something else, anticipation maybe.

"Anything you want Mistress."

They sit in silence for a few seconds before Santana holds up one last thing, a black strip of leather.

"This is your collar kitten. When you were asleep in the car I had my staff get it ready. I had it designed especially for you. You are my pet, my kitten and I care about you greatly, I want you to be happy here with me."

With that the raven-haired girl hands over the collar for Brittany to examine. She takes it gingerly, sliding her fingers across the soft leather, admiring the small white diamonds. When she grazes the heart shaped pendent in the middle her breath stops.

On the front there are two bold words _Santana's_ _Kitten_, and on the back a small engraving. _For my Kitten Brittany, with all of my love, Mistress Santana. _

A tear falls down the blonde's cheek. No one has ever given her something so beautiful. She's so overjoyed she doesn't even think about the in-depth meaning of the words. _"With all my love."_

In seconds Brittany's arms are around the Mistress hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Mistress Santana, it's perfect I love it."

Santana feels her heart double in size at the admission.

"Let me put it on you my kitten."

Brittany's eyes sparkle when the collar is buttoned around her neck.

"Perfect." Santana sighs.

The blonde meets her Mistress's eyes and then looks down shyly before asking.

"May I kiss you now Mistress?"

"Of course." She answers before moving in closer.

Their lips meet and this time Santana doesn't have to ask for entrance to the taller girl's mouth because her tongue is instantly met with Brittany's.

They explore each other for a while; Santana savoring her new kitten and Brittany whimpering at the new sensations.

Too soon they are interrupted by a knock at the door. The smaller girl pulls away with a groan and moves towards the door, Brittany follows.

When the Latina flings the door open she finds a tall blonde boy with shaggy hair and huge lips holding a platter of food. Brittany glances at the boy before training her eyes on her Mistress.

Instantly the smile on her plump lips disappears and it makes Brittany knit her eyebrows.

"I brought dinner Ms. Lopez." The boy say sarcastically with his eyes trained on Brittany. Anger boils Santana's blood as this servant she hates ogles her kitten. But before she has a chance to scream at him she feels warm arms circle her waist and a soft purr against her neck.

"Mistress, let's get our food quickly so we can get back to bed. Please Mistress..."

The anger drains from her body as arousal shoots through her. Wordlessly she takes the tray and turns back into the room.

Sam's gaze lingers on Brittany's extremely short nightgown, her kitten ears and her collar. Disgust crosses his face but before the taller girl notices she slams the door in his face and walks over to her Mistress.

"Permission to speak?"

"Granted my pet." Santana says, her voice still edgy from the encounter with Sam, or trouty mouth as she likes to call him.

"He angers you Mistress. Why?"

"I just… uggg, he annoys me, and he was basically drooling over you. You are my kitten; I don't like other people looking at what is mine. Especially you."

Brittany can't help but smile at this. She shouldn't enjoy this, she shouldn't want to be owned, but hearing the possessive tone in her Mistress's words makes her most intimate parts drip with excitement.

She crawls over to where Santana is sitting on the bed and crawls into her lap, curling up just like a small kitten.

The blonde puts her head against her Mistress's chest over her heart.

"I'm you kitten Mistress. Only Yours."

* * *

**Please don't forget to favorite and follow. Reviews are also amazing and definitely help inspire me to write quicker! Thanks for reading. **

**If anyone is good with making manips or computer graphics I'm looking for new cover art for this story. PM me if interested!**


	3. Selfish

**A big shout out to everyone who left me positive comments, you guys are awesome! As promised here is the next chapter.**

**Again I do not own the character or the cover image, just the story.**

**This chatper contains lady lovin' and anal. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Selfish  
Chapter 3**

The next two days are spent cuddled up in Santana's bed sharing kisses and playing 20 questions.  
They talk about everything, their favorite foods, movies and hobbies.

Santana explains to the blonde about her father's business and her life growing up in the mansion. She also tells Brittany about her mother who died in childbirth.

Brittany tells Santana about her old home in the Netherlands and how the explosion supposedly killed her entire family, although it strikes Santana as odd when she learns that Brittany never saw the bodies. This gets her mind turning, but she snaps out of it when she hears the blonde crying.

As Brittany talks about her little sister tears pour down her face. Since both of her parents worked full time jobs she was the primary caretaker of the little girl. Losing her family was hard, but losing that little girl had nearly killed Brittany.

Santana's heart aches at seeing Brittany like this. Sure she'd bought her to be her kitten, but from the first moment their eyes had met she knew it was going to be more than that. This girl already felt like the Latina's whole world. Somehow in just the few short days she feels the blonde tugging down her walls.

* * *

On the third morning they wake up to the sound of someone knocking at the door. Figuring it is one of the servants Santana calls for them to enter.

To her surprise the door swings open to reveal her father dressed in an expensive black suit.

"Good morning mija!" He says cheerfully. Brittany freezes at the sight of the older man and hides herself under the sheets.

"Good morning Papi, what's going on?" She says politely.

"Well I'm getting to leave on business again and I wanted to see you before I left. And of course I'd like to meet your pet."

Brittany peaks out from under the covers, her hair messy and her kitten ears a little lopsided. Fear shines in her eyes as she observes him. He is tall and muscular, his jaw covered in a thin layer of stubble. His eyes are exactly the same color as Santana's but they don't sparkle like hers. Instead they're harsher and more brutal, it's unnerving.

The blonde feels her legs tremble under the covers, unsure how this man will treat her. Just because Santana has been nice doesn't mean her father will.

"Come out from there my kitten." The Latina's voice is warm but firm, Brittany understands that it's an order so she obeys.

Slowly she sits up, straightening her ears and collar without meeting the man's eyes.

"Kitten, this is my father, the master of this house. I'd like for you to remove yourself from bed to greet him properly."

"Yes Mistress." Yesterday her Mistress had told her what was going to happen, and how she was expected to act when she met the Master. Still trembling at what she knows is coming next, the blonde slides herself out of the covers. She glances at Santana and her Mistress smiles at her encouraging.

It's all the reassurance she needs, because no matter how afraid she is, she wants to do what is asked of her. Not only because she is terrified of being punished but because she enjoys making Santana happy.

Wordlessly she walks around the bed and drops down on her hands and knees in front of the master.

The man studies her for a moment before beaming at his daughter.

"I'm so proud of you mija! Look how well you've trained her already! And I must say she is a prize." He says his voice sounding greedy.

Santana grins at her father knowing the truth of his words, however she doesn't miss the undertone.

Brittany stays frozen, waiting. It doesn't take long until she feels the man's hands stroke the top of her head, down her back and across her nearly exposed ass.

It takes all of her willpower not run away.

"Good pet" he murmers as his hand runs under her nightgown and over the swell of her ass. Tears prick her eyes at the feel of his touch and when he moves lower, almost grazing her pussy she moves away.

Santana senses something is wrong and when she sees that her father's hand in under Brittany's nightgown she cringes not wanting anyone's hands on what is hers, not even her father's.

When Brittany recoils she sees fire burn in her father's eyes. He retracts his hand and pulls it back ready to strike but she intervenes.

"Papi!" She yells in an angry voice.

The man freezes and looks at his daughter.

"Papi, if she needs punished I want to be the one to deliver it. She belongs to me after all. Me and only me. Remember?"

At this the man looks at his daughter with a mix of disappointment and admiration.

"That's my girl." He then looks down at the blonde who is still crying and smirks.

"Get on the bed slut, you deserve to be punished for moving away from me!" He says with a cold sneer.

"NOW!" He demands.

Terror fills Brittany's heart and she moves away from the man, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Kitten, get on the bed. On your hands and knees." Santana says, trying to control the quiver in her voice.

The blonde doesn't move.

"Now! Do not make me tell you again."

Brittany sobs at the cold note in Santana's voice. _Who is this ruthless girl and where did my Santana go_? The blonde thinks to herself.

Letting one more sob rip through her she climbs onto the bed and gets into position.

Santana's father hasn't moved, waiting to see that the new pet is punished properly before leaving.

"Kitten, you have been very naughty and need punished. Pull up your dress and do not move."

Brittany does as requested feeling humiliation burn through her at lower half being exposed to this awful man and her Mistress.

Santana moves behind her to administer the punishment. She doesn't want to do this, she just wants the girl to stop crying but she knows that if she doesn't her father will and more than anything she doesn't want that.

Without looking at her father she brings her hand to rub across Brittany's perfect ass. Instantly her body heats up. Even though the situation isn't ideal, seeing her Kitten's pink pussy and smooth ass turns her on.

Wanting to get it over with she pulls back quickly and swings. Her hand connects on Brittany's flesh with a loud _thwack_.

The blonde cries out and tries to scurry away but Santana grabs her hips to keep her still.

"Kitten, you are not to move or make a sound. Every time you do I will extend your punishment." The Latina says in a commanding voice.

The tone in the other girl's voice scares her but she stops sobbing and braces herself for the next hit.

Santana's father looks on with an amused smirk and nods for his daughter to continue.

Swallowing hard she brings her hand down again and again, alternating between Brittany's right and left cheeks. Using her palm to soothe the sting in-between each smack.

Brittany takes her punishment with silent tears, praying that it will be over soon.

Each strike tints the smooth skin a bright pink and it sends a rush of wetness to Santana's core. Sure she doesn't want to hurt Brittany but being in control and seeing the smooth flesh of her kitten's ass was driving her crazy.

After thirty strikes the Latina stops and rubs Brittany's ass affectionately. She feels the urge to lean forward and kiss the reddened flesh but restrains when she remembers her father's presence.

"When will you be returning Papi?" The question breaks the man's lustful stare as he focuses on his daughter.

"In three weeks. Behave while I'm gone I will keep in touch."

With that the man exits the room.

* * *

When Santana turns around Brittany has curled up in a tiny ball on her side and is sobbing uncontrollably. Her hearts sinks but it isn't enough to calm her raging hormones, she curses herself.

Trying not to alarm the other girl she slowly takes a seat next to her. When Santana reaches out to push the hair out of Brittany face the blonde winces.

"Shhh calm down kitten. Here come sit with me." The Latina doesn't give Brittany time to think before she scoops her up and into her lap.

Gently she wipes the tears away but it isn't enough to stop the blonde from burying her head in long chocolate curls to hide her tainted cheeks. Her body squirms against her Mistress's legs and she yelps in pain.

"Kitten, calm down. You are hurting yourself." Her voice stays calm but Brittany hears that same sense of dominance as earlier. It's not a request, it's a demand.

She struggles for a few more seconds before halting her movements. Breathing deeply she tries to stop the flood of emotions going through her, but she can't.

She's embarrassed at the way she was punished in front of that man, terrified that he'd tried to touch her most intimate places, anxious that she'd been wrong about her Mistress. But worst of all she feels humiliated at the way her body reacted to Santana spanking her.

At first it had hurt, burned even but as Santana slapped her ass and then soothed it with a soft palm she couldn't help the wetness that settled between her thighs.

"I'm sorry about my father, he has no restraint."

Brittany just looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Speak my pet." Santana tells her, trying to understand how the girl is feeling.

"You hit me. I thought you were a kind Mistress, I though you cared about me, but I was wrong. I'm just a slave… nothing more."

Brittany sighs dejectedly, understanding the severity of her fate for the first time. Up until now she'd really thought she could be happy with Santana, no matter the circumstances of their meeting.

The Latina is shocked when she hears her kitten's words, they sent a ripple of pain straight to her heart.

"Brittany… I don't know what to say. I tried to warn you about him, and the punishment was necessary. It's not that I don't care, it's the opposite actually. If I hadn't stopped him and agreed to punish you myself he would've either raped you or spanked you, possibly both. I didn't want that… I didn't want you going through that and plus, I'm selfish."

The blonde takes a moment to process the reality of what she just heard. Santana had saved her from that man. She'd still been punished but at least he didn't get the chance to put his hands on her body.

It's only then that she remembers the last words of Santana's statement. "I'm selfish."

The words twist inside her head but before she can speak Santana is pulling her close, stroking her hair like she's petting a real kitten.

"Mistress?" The blonde asks in a curious tone.

Santana quirks an eyebrow at the sudden change in her voice but nods for her to speak.

"You said that you're selfish. What do you mean?"

The Latina lets out a husky chuckle. "It means that you are mine. Only mine. All of you. I don't want anyone else looking at you much less touching you. There was no way in hell I was going to let my father do that when I want you all to myself."

The sultry tone in her Mistress's voice sends a shock through her body, reminding her of the wetness between her thighs.

"I… I… I want that too Mistress." She stutters out.

For the first time Santana realizes that Brittany's crystal blue eyes have turned a stormy grey and that her pupils are dilated.

Realization bitch slaps her across the face and she grins wickedly.

Forgetting all about the incident with her father she moves her lips in close to her Kitten's ear and nibbles the skin.

"Is my Kitten turned on? Did you like Mistress playing with your perfect little ass?"

Brittany shivers but nods shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed my pet, it's okay to _enjoy_ punishments. But next time I'll make sure we are all alone so you don't have to hide your sexy little whimpers."

In seconds Brittany's lips are on Santana's kissing her with wild abandon. She's never felt like this in her entire life, never been so turned on, never wanted another person like she wants her Mistress.

Their tongues melt together, and Santana's hands wander all over the blonde's porcelain skin. Brittany whimpers and pulls away, breathless.

"Mistress, please. May I touch you?" The look in her eyes sends Santana over the edge.

"Yes, Kitten. Touch your Mistress."

Tentatively Brittany reaches out and palms Santana's breasts, kneading the flesh, reveling in the feeling of touching another woman, of touching Santana.

The smaller girl moans and attaches her mouth to the taller girl's neck right below her collar. Using her teeth she bites down and sucks hard, wanting to mark her new kitten.

Brittany whimpers, "Mistress…" Before being pushed onto her back and straddled.

Hands caress every inch of skin both covered and exposed. Brittany traces her Mistress's curves, memorizing the softness she feels for the first time.

Santana on the other hand explores her kitten's body with her mouth, marking her neck, stomach and chest, claiming her for her own.

When Santana comes up to meet Brittany in a kiss she smiles into soft lips.

"Make me feel good kitten, I want you to make me cum."

Instantly the blonde stills her movements and glances down, not wanting to meet chocolaty brown eyes.

"Mistress… I, um, I don't know how. I've never touched a woman before or a man for that matter…"

She stops mid-sentence when Santana's lips find hers.

"It's okay Kitten. I will show you how. For today I just want you to touch me with your fingers. Give me your hand."

The Latina grips a pale hand and slides it down her body stopping at the top of her shorts. Guiding Brittany's hand they untie the bow and slide underneath.

When Brittany feels wetness against her fingertips she gasps. Santana just smirks.

"That's what happens when Kitten makes me hot, Mistress gets nice and wet."

Without being coaxed the blonde moves her fingers lower sliding them through slick folds, marveling at the feel of liquid heat.

Santana bucks her hips, begging for more, and even though Brittany's never done this before she takes the hint. Fumbling around for a few seconds she finally finds her Mistress's clit and begins to circle the tiny bud with two fingers.

Moans pour from the Latina's lips and it urges her on. If she had any doubts before about being gay, this sealed the deal. Feeling the wetness on soft folds, hearing the moans from her Mistress, sensing her body's reaction to the girl. Yep definitely gay.

Deciding to be bold she pinches the nub and Santana's cries out in pleasure, her body contorting in a mind blowing orgasm.

Not realizing that Santana just climaxed, Brittany continues rubbing and pinching her clit, lost in the sensation of it all.

As the smaller girl crashes down from her orgasm she stills the blonde's movements and removes her hand, unable to take anymore.

Breathing hard she lets out a shaky whimper, "Kitten that was amazing."

Brittany's face lights up like a firework on 4th of July, excited that she'd done something right.

They both stay motionless for a while, basking in their aftermath.

Minutes later the blonde tries to move out from under her Mistress, wanting to get more comfortable.

When Santana realizes that Brittany thinks they're finished, she growls.

"No no my pet, It's your turn. Get back on your hands and knees and pull your nightgown up."

It takes Brittany three seconds flat to get back into position. She can feel the cool air against her bare and now bald pussy. She groans. Never in her life did she imagine she'd end up on her knees begging to be touched, but here she is doing just that.

"Mistress, please, touch me."

Santana eyes fix on the pink pussy in front of her, lips dripping with arousal and swallows hard. All she wants to do is bury her face in that juicy goodness, but she decides to wait. She doesn't want to take her Kitten's virginity just yet, but they did have other matters to attend to.

Swiftly she kneels behind her pet and spanks her ass, twice on each cheek before leaning forward and kissing with cheeks sweetly. Brittany lets out a surprised squeak but it dies when her Mistress swipes her tongue along the raw skin of her ass.

"That is for speaking without getting permission."

"I'm sorry Mistress."

"Good. Now, Kitten, I think it's time we try on your new tail…"

Brittany gasps, not sure she's ready to have something inside her virgin ass.

"Don't panic kitten, it will hurt a little bit but I will make you feel good too. Now go fetch your tail and the little bottle out of the top drawer over there, bring them to me and get back into position."

Whimpering at the command she does as she's told, quickly retrieving the items and getting back into position.

"Now my pet I want you to put your chest against the bed to free your hands." Brittany obeys, but as she does her body trembles.

"Excellent. Now reach back and spread your ass for me." This time the taller girl hesitates, afraid to expose herself. However Santana doesn't take it well and spanks her ass again.

"Kitten I asked you to do something. Do it now or I will tie you up and do it myself." Her voice isn't angry, but it's impatient.

Another tremor runs through Brittany's body but she reaches back and opens herself up. The moment she does Santana's eyes widen and she leans in wanting a better view of both exposed holes.

She's never seen anything sexier in her whole life, she feels heat rise and desperately needs a closer look. Carefully she leans in until her nose in millimeters for the blonde's dripping folds and inhales deeply. Her senses overload as she breathes in the musky scent of her kitten's arousal.

Oh how she wants to taste that deliciousness. But she restrains herself for now. Instead she grabs the small bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount onto the perfect rosebud between Brittany's cheeks.

Using one finger she spreads the sticky substance around, massaging it into the tiny hole. The feeling makes Brittany cry out because she never imagined that it would feel _so good_.

"Kitten likes?" Santana asks in a husky voice.

"Yes Mistress. Kitten likes."

Needing no more encouragement she pushes against the ring of muscle and slips a finger inside. They both groan at the feeling.

Brittany starts to wonder if she should be embarrassed, anal play was always something so taboo in her home town, but now wrapped up in the pleasure she couldn't bring herself to care.

Slowly Santana eases another finger in, stretching the girl's tight anal hole, wanting to get her nice and ready for her new tail.

Maneuvering her fingers in and out she uses the other to grab the bottle and squirt more onto the open hole, using her fingers to rub it both inside and out.

When the Latina thinks her pet is nice and warmed up she removes her fingers and readies the anal plug end of the tail.

"Okay Kitten, now it's time for your tail. Breathe deeply. This is a little bigger than my fingers, but since you seem to be enjoying yourself it shouldn't be bad."

Brittany only nods, preparing herself for what is to come.

Carefully the smaller girl places the tip against the pink rosebud and starts to push. The first inch slides in effortlessly, but when they reach the thickest part Santana decides to take action. She grabs the plug in one hand and uses the other to reach under Brittany and find her clit.

The moment she touches the sensitive bundle Brittany cries out in pleasure. Using two fingers she rubs the little nub, taking advantage of Brittany's distraction to push the plug farther into the blonde's ass.

Brittany screams in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the plug pushes all the way inside of her and lodges into place while Santana works her clit.

It only takes a few seconds before she feels her body explode in an entirely new wave of pleasure. Santana stares at her in awe as she watches her Kitten fall apart. It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Brittany face scrunches up and her lips part in a scream that sounds like her name. Her back arches, body contorting with the pleasure of her first orgasm.

When she feels her body coming down the blonde slumps to the bed in an exhausted heap. Before crawling up to lay next to her kitten Santana glances one last time at the tail now lodged between Brittany's ass cheeks.

"So fucking sexy" she mumbles out.

Using the last of her energy she climbs up the bed and pulls the girl onto her chest. Their eyes meet and Brittany smiles weakly. Santana leans in and kisses her with so much passion she feels stars errupt behind her eyes lids. Eventually they pull apart and settle in for a long nap.

It only takes a few minutes for the blonde's breathing to even out. Santana looks down at her one more time, mesmerized by the girl before closing her eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'd love to hear your reviews, they inspire me to keep writing this story. Until next time.**


	4. Wicked Ways

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Just a quick note: This story WILL have a happy ending. Sure they will have ups and downs but Brittany isn't going to run away or fake her feelings for Santana. To all of you who have commented that Santana needs to suffer or that it isn't possible for Brittany to ever love her, sorry to disappoint you but this is FANFICTION for a reason. **

**Sorry, I'm done ranting now. On with the story!**

* * *

**Wicked Ways**  
**Chapter 4**

Several hours later Santana stirs from her sleep. She groggily opens her eyes, blinking hard at the mid afternoon light streaming into the room. Her ears are instantly assaulted with the sound of tiny whimpers.

She sits up so fast her head spins. She shakes her head and lets her eyes scan the room for the sound of the noise. When her gaze lands on her kitten her mouth goes dry.

She takes several long seconds to process the sight in front of her.

Brittany is next to her on her back, knees bent, feet resting on the bed and eyes shut tight. Her kitten ears still perch on her head, her blonde hair is spread out all over the pillows. She's completely naked except for the collar nestled against her pale throat.

Dozens of tiny red hickeys litter the smooth surface of the blonde's skin, and it causes a lump to form in Santana's throat, although she can't tell if it's from shame or pride.

She doesn't dwell on the thought long because a low, animalistic growl erupts from her chest when her eyes land on the hand between pale thighs.

Brittany's eyes fly open and instantly find her Mistress'. She freezes, afraid that her Mistress will be angry. Her heart pounds against her chest, trying to read the expression on Santana's face.

The Latina's eyes are wild and fierce, her expression hungry. She licks her lips and drops her gaze to the blonde's dripping center.

Brittany takes a deep breath and winks. _There's no turning back now. _

Slowly she starts to move her hand, using two fingers to circle her clit. Immediately she lets out a loud moan, and spreads her legs farther exposing herself more to her Mistress.

Santana doesn't move, mesmerized at the sight in front of her. Her center is dripping, shorts drenched with her arousal.

When Brittany lets out another loud moan she snaps out of it and decides that she doesn't want to be left out of the fun.

"Fuck, you look so hot kitten. I love watching you like this."

The blonde smiles and moves her fingers faster at the dirty words. She's can feel her climax approaching.

"Tell me Kitten, what made you so hot? What made you so horny you were touching your pretty little pussy without me?" Santana's voice is husky and demanding.

Brittany quirks her eyebrow, she knows that she shouldn't, knows that she should just obey her Mistress but she likes the reaction she's getting from the darker skinned girl, loves seeing her Mistress so turned on.

She smiles sweetly and lets out a little giggle before gripping her tail with one hand and flicking it teasingly at the other girl.

Santana's eyes bug out and she lets out another growl. Brittany takes this as a sign to continue.

Slowly she moves her fingers from her clit down to her entrance, circling her virgin hole teasingly.

"Mmmm Mistress, you make my so hot. I woke up so horny after dreaming about you, I was dripping. I've never touched myself before but I didn't want you to be mad if I woke you up and I couldn't wait." Brittany let's out in a shaky breath.

The Latina sits frozen, too turned on to even respond. Her mind is spinning at the sight of her Kitten, with her cute little ears and collar and her sexy tail, all splayed out across the pillows so hot and horny that she couldn't even wait.

Santana's throat is dry, her eyes fixed on her Kitten's virgin opening.

"NO!" she screams just as Brittany is about to push a finger into herself. The blonde freezes, afraid that she's taken this little game too far.

The smaller girl gets on her hands and knees and crawls predatorily towards her. Brittany swallows hard, both terrified and excited.

Santana slaps the blonde's hand away and grabs her pussy hard.

"MINE!" She growls out.

Brittany smiles again. "Yours. It's all yours. I'm just so hot, I…"

Santana cuts her off with a bruising kiss. Their tongues dance together furiously tasting every part of each other. Brittany throws her arms around Santana's neck and pulls her in closer, loving the feel of Santana's barely covered breasts against her own bare ones.

When they pull away both girls gasp for breath. It only takes a second for Santana to recover however before she attacks the blonde's neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Her lips graze Brittany's ears and the blonde lets out a loud moan.

"Missstreesss!"

Santana smirks, "Fuck, you make me so wet, I love that you were so desperate you played with yourself for the first time…" Santana licks along her ear and lets out a throaty chuckle.

"But even though it's hot, you've been a naughty little Kitten, playing with what doesn't belong to you. That pussy belongs to me, and you only get to touch it when I say you can. You should've woken me up. I'm a kind Mistress and would've gladly given you another orgasm my pet, but I'm afraid that I can't do that now because you need to be punished."

Brittany lets out a cry when the Latina swats her drenched folds. Three more times the smaller girl spanks her reddened folds before gently rubbing the swollen nub. When she senses the blonde's impending orgasm she pulls away and the blonde cries out in frustration.

"Please Mistress, I need this, please touch me…" Tears start to fall as the pressure inside her builds to an almost unbearable level.

"Not yet Kitten, you were a naughty girl so you don't get to cum yet."

Brittany whimpers and curls up into a ball trying to relieve herself. In that moment Santana almost gives in, almost caves because she hates seeing her Kitten like this. But she doesn't want to give in that easy, doesn't want the blonde to think she's too soft.

Santana reaches over and strokes through silky blonde locks.

"Kitten, sit up." Shakily Brittany does as she's told, sitting up on her knees and trying to hide her face.

"Since I am a generous Mistress I will offer you a deal." Santana says in a firm voice.

Brittany's ears perk up and she gazes up through tear stained lashes. In that moment Santana just wants to throw her down and ravish her. She can't help the wetness dripping down her legs seeing her new Kitten so submissive.

"Since you are my pet, I don't think it's appropriate for you to cum before your Mistress, do you?"

"No Mistress," Brittany answers is a soft voice.

"So I want you to make me cum, with your mouth."

The blonde lets out a gasp, both from fear and arousal.

"If you can manage that my pet, I will return the favor and let you cum in mouth."

It only takes a fraction of a second for Santana to be pushed down into the pillows as a hungry set of eyes devours her body. She smiles at the eagerness of her pet as soft hands rip away her thin tank top and soaked shorts.

Brittany's hands hover over her exposed breasts, eyeing them hungrily.

"May I touch now Mistress?"

Santana only nods.

Instantly the blonde squeezes her breasts and attacks her neck with her hot mouth. Santana can't contain her groans of pleasure as her Kitten moves along her skin, caressing every inch of flesh.

"Fuck baby! You feel so good, are you sure you've never done this before?"

Brittany freezes at the question and raises her eyes to meet fiery chocolate ones. She giggles wickedly.

"I've never touched anyone but you Mistress. It's just I can't control myself around you. I just want to please you."

With that Brittany wiggles down and settles between tanned thighs, not hesitating to take a long lick of her Mistress.

"Oh FUCK!" Santana screams.

Earnestly Brittany starts lapping at the folds, loving the new musky taste of her Mistress. Using the tip of her tongue she swirls the tiny bud around, earning breathy moans from the other girl.

When she slides her tongue down to trace the tight entrance Santana grips her hair tightly urging her on.

Brittany doesn't proceed, but instead pulls away a few inches.

"Mistress, may I? I want to be inside of you…"

"YES!" The raven haired girl nearly screams, Brittany only smiles before returning to the drenched folds, slipping her tongue into wet heat.

As her Kitten's nimble tongue pushes into her she stares at the girl's perfect ass raised high in the air, her tail swinging slightly.

Santana feels herself on the precipice, ready to explode, her mind reeling from the feel of her pet. _How the fuck is she so good at this? And the dirty talk! Fuck, that's like my favorite thing. She's a virgin for heaven's sake, how does she even know what t…_

She's stopped mid thought as her orgasm rips through her, her walls clamping down on Brittany's tongue, her clit pulsing against slender fingers.

"Ooooo BRITTAAANNYY!"

The Latina feels her whole body relax, warmth spreading through her as she comes down for her climax.

Brittany just giggles and eagerly cleans up the cum leaking out of her Mistress before sliding up to kiss the girl.

Santana moans at the taste of herself on the blonde. Using all of her strength she rolls the blonde over onto her back before greedily kissing down her chest.

When she is at eye level with two perky pink nipples she latches onto one and flicks the other with her fingers.

Her Kitten squirms under her, trying to get more friction but she is content to just suckle at her breast.

After a few minutes of torturously switching from one rosy bud to the other Santana moves lower, kissing down the girl's toned abs, across her hip bones and toward her perfectly shaven center.

On instinct Brittany spreads her legs wider giving the Latina full access to her most private areas; her dripping wet folds and her tight little asshole stretching over the tail proudly on display.

"Please Mistress, please. I'm sorry I was such a naughty Kitty. My pussy is only yours to touch and when you are ready my virginity is yours to take. Please Mistress, just make me feel better." She wails, too turned on to be ashamed of her actions.

Hearing Brittany say those things sends Santana into a frenzy. She quickly kisses the inside of pale thighs before kissing the swollen little nub peeking out from between swollen folds.

Santana inhales again, just like before, savoring the smell before diving in. She licks from Brittany's tail all the way to her clit, repeating the motion over and over.

Brittany writhes around, coming undone at the sensation of someone's tongue on her for the first time. She can't stop the wanton cries and moans that escape her lips.

Careful not to penetrate the girl, Santana uses her tongue to circle the virgin hole before returning to the assault on Brittany's clit.

The blonde arches her back off of the bed and pulls her legs up to her chest. Santana groans at the new position but is suddenly hit with a better idea.

Not moving away from Brittany's center she grabs the blonde's calves and pulls them over her shoulders, burying her face deeper into her pet's abused folds.

Seconds later Brittany comes apart with a scream, squirting cum into her Mistress's mouth. Her body flops on the bed, her head spinning, her vision going hazy.

Santana laps up the cum and then moves to lay next to the other girl, a little worried that she'd broken her. Gently she pushes the blonde hair off of her Kitten's face and places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Speak... Please… Mistress…" The blonde mumbles out.

"Yes my pet."

Without opening her eyes Brittany responds.

"That was amazing Mistress. Was I good too?"

The phrase catches Santana off guard, but she can't help but find it cute that the blonde is worried about her performance.

"You were fantastic. I don't even understand how you are so good if that was your first time."

The blonde opens her eyes and smiles weakly.

"Because, I wanted to please you."

Santana leans in and chastely kisses her pet before standing up and scooping the taller girl up bridal style.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and then go get some food."

* * *

It takes almost an hour for the girls to shower. Santana removes Brittany's ears, collar and tail and helps her clean up. She sets the ears and collar on their towels but pushes the tail farther back on the counter wanting to give her a small break from the plug.

Once they finish, they brush each other's hair and go back to the bedroom. Santana moves to the large closet and pulls on lacy red panties, a tight black tank top and short white shorts before twisting her hair up with a clip.

She then goes to the smaller closet and picks out a short yellow sundress and white lacy bra and panties for Brittany.

"This is for you to wear my pet." Santana hands her the clothes before stepping close, "Here let me help you."

She helps the blonde into the bra, clipping it, and then helps her into the panties before sliding the dress over her Kitten's head. Brittany smiles down at the new dress.

"You're beautiful Kitten. But just wait here I need to get your other things."

Santana hurries to the bathroom and grabs the ears, tail and collar before returning to the blonde.

She gently uses her fingers to comb back blonde hair before slipping the ears onto her head. Next she grabs the collar and gently positions in so it doesn't push on any of the hickeys adorning Brittany's neck.

The Latina then reaches down and laces their fingers together, ready to head down for dinner. However when she starts to walk she feels Brittany tug on her hand.

Irritation flashes through her, not liking the blonde's hesitation. She whips around, ready to yell but stops when she sees the strange look on Brittany's face.

The blonde's brows are furrowed and her bottom lip is sticking out. Confusion ripples through the smaller girl, washing her anger away as she studies the thoughtful expression.

"Kitten, what is it? Tell Mistress Santana what you're thinking." The words come out harsher than she intended but it causes the blonde to look up at her.

Brittany stares for a long moment before breaking the contact and glancing over at her tail, which is haphazardly thrown on the bed.

"Brittany…"

Hearing her name snaps her out of it again and blue eyes find brown with an unreadable expression.

"My tail Mistress. You forgot my tail." She says in a strangely serious tone.

Santana just shakes her head.

"It's okay Kitten. I said you didn't half to wear it all the time. I love it but I don't want you to be in pain. I wanted to give you a break from it…"

Brittany cocks her head to the side, as if pondering the words before lowering her gaze. Several seconds pass before the blonde speaks again.

"But, Mistress. I want it."

The Latina nearly falls over in shock. They stare at each other, Brittany wondering if she'll be in trouble, Santana too surprised to talk.

"It's just that… I like my tail Mistress. It was a little uncomfortable sleeping with it, but now that I'm awake, I feel weird without it…"

She looks away shyly, embarrassed at missing the plug in her ass and the feel of the soft fur along her pussy.

Santana finally recovers and moves over to the other girl.

"Do you want Mistress to put your tail in now Kitten?"

Brittany nods enthusiastically and Santana lets out a low groan. _This girl will be the death of me_, she thinks with a smirk.

"Okay kitten, remove those panties, I have special ones for when you wear your tail."

The blonde does as she's told then quickly climbs up onto the bed, getting onto her hands and knees before pulling her dress up.

Meanwhile Santana goes to the dresser and pulls out a pair of cheeky lace boy shorts with a hole in the back, then moves to grab the bottle of lube from her dresser.

When she sees the blonde in position heat rises through her again, but she swallows it down.

Quickly she moves behind the girl. She struggles getting the panties on but eventually gets them pulled up around slim hips.

The hole resting just above the blondes ass, the perfect size for a tail.

"Okay pet, I'm going to put the lube on now."

She gets a generous amount and rubs the sticky substance around the puckered rosebud and over the black plug of the tail.

"Ready pet?"

Brittany nods.

Carefully Santana slides the plug into the hole in the panties until it presses against the tight ring of muscle. It doesn't take much to nestle the plug into place, Brittany whimpering in pleasure the entire time. Santana groans, feeling herself getting wet again.

"You are ready now my Kitten, and oh so sexy. But now let's get dinner; afterwards maybe you can be my dessert." The husky tone in her voice sends a shockwave through Brittany's body.

She climbs off the bed and moves to stand next to Santana who grabs her hand and leads her out of the room, her black cat tail sticking out from under her dress.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrive in the dining room, both girls smiling and laughing. The staff watches the pair in bewilderment, confused as the girls pass them.

Rachel looks at Quinn and gives her a questioning look but the blonde only shrugs, just as confused. Kurt smiles knowingly at Blaine who is completely oblivious. He shakes his head and moves over towards the two girls.

"Miss Lopez, Miss Brittany, it's nice to see you this afternoon. Would you like me to fetch Sam to make your dinner?" Kurt asks with a smile, although he can't help but glace at her ears and the tail poking out from under the blonde's dress.

Brittany grins widely and waves at him, but Santana sneers.

"Ugh, you know how I feel about trouty mouth!"

Kurt doesn't flinch at her angry tone but instead shakes his head.

"I know you don't like him, if you want I can just tell him what you want?"

Santana thinks on this for a moment, remembering how he started at Brittany. Anger fills her until she thinks a wicked though. It's then that her face breaks out into a mischievous smile.

"No Kurt, I actually would like you to send him out so I can order. I'd also like you to make sure he is the one to bring our food."

Kurt nods and turns to leave.

"Oh and Kurt, please watch him while he prepares the food. I don't trust him not to tamper with it."

"Of course Miss Lopez."

With that Kurt walks towards the kitchen leaving them alone again. Santana looks over at her adorable smiling Kitten and leans in to kiss her.

Instantly Brittany throws her arms around the Latina's neck and deepens the kiss, running her tongue along Santana's lips, asking for entrance.

The smaller girl instantly grants her access and their tongues melt together. Santana wraps her arms around a slender waist and pulls the blonde closer.

Passion ignites inside them both and they deepen the kiss even further.

"Uggh" The voice causes the girls to jump apart. Santana looks towards the source of the noise and curses. Brittany just looks up with a happy expression plastered, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"You called for me Miss Lopez." The boy says with a sneer.

* * *

**Oooo there is a storm brewing! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, I promise to update soon!**

**But here is a hint- Sam is going to be pretty pissed that a pretty girl like Brittany is with her Mistress... Too bad Brittany only has eyes for our favorite Latina.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review, I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

First of all I'd like to apologize to everyone who thought this was an update.

I know many of you were following and have reviewed or favourited this story but honestly I just don't know if I have the motivation to write it anymore. Last season was incredibly awful and I am just appaulled at some of the behavior by certain cast members, which has resulted in loss of inspiration to continue this story.

However since it was so popular, I'd like to ask if anyone would be willing to take it over. I have some ideas for where the story was going I would be willing to share and I would be more than happy to help out or Beta the chapters. If you are interested in this please sent me a PM and we can chat about the details.

Thank you all for understanding! Any of you that are Pretty Little Liars fans, I urge you to follow my writing because I've got some new stuff in the works as we speak!


End file.
